Let's Bring Sexy Back
by tophness
Summary: Secksy Maiko Week. That's right, I'm a week late, but they're still sexy, I swear. Flirting, Danger, Dreams, Modern, Secrets, History, Vacation to Another Nation. Mai and Zuko are bringing Sexy Back!
1. Chapter 1: Flirting

**A/N: Hey y'alls. Guess what? It's Sexy Maiko Week! Okay, so that was last week. I was busy in New Orleans so I couldn't do any writing. Okay I could, but I didn't feel like it. I thought I could write all the entries tonight, but this first one, which was longer than I thought it would be, took 4 hours, so I settled for posting them all through this week as if it were Sexy Maiko Week right now! xP Yeah, I'm pathetic. But hey, this is the first week I've ever participated in, and I like Maiko. In fact, this is the first Maiko I've ever written I think. I like writing Maiko. XD So tell me if this will suffice as a first entry, and I will post more as the week goes on. First prompt: Flirting :D Heh heh heh. Don't forget to review! :3**

**Sexy Maiko Week**

**Day 1: Flirting**

**Monday 8-8-11**

**OoOoOoO**

It was a couple of days before the royal wedding. Mai's temper was running on high. Waling down the palace hallways, all within glancing range of the soon-to-be Fire Lady immediately turned the nearest corner to avoid her rage.

Mai was on edge. Any pair of eyes that landed on her would see frazzled hair, paler than normal skin, and shaking hands. Those eyes would then glance up and see fear embedded in her golden ones. However, only one mastered in the art of discreetness would be able to see the fear before Mai realized a gaze was upon her. She would promptly shut the doors to her soul and reciprocate a gaze of her own. A burning gaze. One so fierce, one that so clearly said "stop staring at me or I will end you," that the person would immediately flee from the scene.

So, it was safe to say that Mai would rather be left alone.

That being said, there were two people who would _not_ leave her alone. The first one, Mai supposed, would be able to get away with bothering her for a petty reason.

"Mai?"

The woman exhaled harshly through her nose and set down the scroll she had been reading. Too immersed in the text to recognize the voice, she turned sharply towards the doorway with those piercing eyes. Seeing who it was that had addressed her, Mai's jaw slackened and eyes softened. There, in the doorway of her bedroom, was her future husband. Shirtless. Sweating. Panting. Mai couldn't help the rush of blood to her cheeks.

"U-um, y-yes?" She cursed him for making her stutter like that.

"Good, I was just wondering where you were. And you're, uh…here."

"Clearly." She couldn't bite back the sarcasm. "Where were you?"

He took a step into the room, studying her eyes, making sure that she wasn't going to snap at him for interrupting her reading, before striding over to her and settling down on the bed next to her.

"I was sword training with Sokka."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to think you're spending more time than you should with that guy."

Zuko chuckled. "Eh, once you get past the corny jokes, he's alright."

"Far be it from me to call you a liar," she deadpanned. Zuko only chuckled again and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

Mai refused the urge to giggle like a Ty Lee before settling for an amused smile and prodding her fiancé in his exposed shoulder. "So, is there a reason you decided to interrupt my reading?" He winced. "Besides, you know, 'just wondering where I was?'" She smirked at the pink tint on his cheeks.

Zuko cleared his throat, avoiding her eyes for a moment. "Uh, yes. I was just, um, w-wondering…is your father an arsonist – no, thief! It was thief! Uh, is your father a thief, because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes." He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his sweaty neck.

Mai's only response was a cocked eyebrow and a hidden smirk.

An awkward silence then ensued with Mai staring intently at Zuko and Zuko looking anywhere but at Mai. She then spoke with mirth in her voice, a rare feat.

"Really, Zuko? Really?"

"What?" he said defensively, though a blush still stained his cheeks.

"Four days until our wedding, and you're trying to _flirt_ with me? With _that_ pick-up line, no less?"

"Well…"

"Now I _know_ you're spending more time than you should be with Sokka."

"Who said I got it from Sokka?"

She raised her eyebrows at him knowingly.

"Okay, I got it from Sokka. But he was telling me how I should 'complement the wife' as much as possible," he said with quotations. "I thought I'd get an early start."

She scoffed. "What would Sokka know?" He's only been married to Suki for six months. Besides, since when do you take advice from Sokka?"

Zuko huffed. "I don't. But I saw him use it on Suki and she was all over him."

"Uh huh. All over him, you say."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, so she wasn't all over him. She just said "oh, Sokka," in that way that she does and gave him a kiss."

Another cocked eyebrow and a slight frown. "In _what_ way that she does?"

Zuko shrugged innocently. "You know, the way she says "oh, Sokka," in that tone that says 'you're an idiot, but I love you.'"

"Oh. Were you hoping I'd say 'oh, Zuko' in that way too? Cause you are an idiot, but I do love you." She smirked at his deflated look.

"Well, _no_. I was hoping you'd just give me a kiss." He looked up at her hopefully with his big golden eyes.

"If you wanted a kiss," she murmured, scooting closer, _much_ closer, to him, "why didn't you just ask?"

Their eyes closed in sync as their lips came together. Mai hated the blush that came to her face but loved the feeling of warmth in her stomach. Zuko felt as if he were training again, his skin on fire and the breath taken away from his lungs. He angled his head in a different way so as to deepen the kiss while plunging his tongue into her open mouth. She moaned as their tongues met and Zuko felt a stirring in his pants. He sucked in some air from his nose and Mai knew he was getting that feeling. Using all the strength she could muster, she pulled away from his lips tantalizingly slow and smiled as he trailed her lips, looking for more.

All he could do was stare at her, lust darkening his eyes as she licked her lips. Bringing her hand up to trace his jaw, she murmured, "Don't ever say that pick-up line again, though. It was incredibly corny. You ever say one of Sokka's pick-up lines, you're not getting any for a week."

Zuko opened his eyes, having never recalled closing them, and grinned. "Oh come on Mai. You know you wouldn't be able to resist me for a whole _week_."

She shoved him lightly and tried to hide her smile. "Don't be so full of yourself."

He chuckled then leaned in to kiss her temple, rubbing her shoulder. "You know, I've been hearing that you've been giving everyone a tough time," he muttered against her head. "You don't need to be so stressed. The wedding will be fine. I love you."

She harrumphed and pushed him away. "Yeah, yeah." She smiled up at him. "Now get out. I need to read."

"Okay, Mai, okay," he laughed. Looking down at his uncovered, glistening chest, an idea formed in her mind. Unveiling one her shuriken, she tossed it a couple of feet from her bed.

"Oh, it's seems I've dropped something," she stated with fake innocence. "Do you mind picking it up for me, Zuko?"

He gave her a weird look, but otherwise complied, so he stood and bent over to pick up the fallen weapon. Biting her lip and blushing furiously, she went through with her plan and smacked him on the ass. He stood up immediately, holding a cheek and turning to her with widened eyes and a blazing face. "W-what was that?" he cried incredulously.

"_That_ was flirting." She allowed herself to giggle at his bemused expression before waving him away. "Now be gone. I must read."

Zuko let out a laugh, shaking his head, as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Mai sighed, glad that she finally had peace, but her heart still racing from the moment she just shared with her fiancé. She picked up the forgotten scroll and resumed reading for a few moments before –

"Oh my _gosh!_ _Mai!_"

She huffed. "Ty Lee, _what_ are you doing in my closet?"

And then there was the second person who would _not_ leave her alone.

**END**

**I've never written anything even _close_ to "sexy." That was fun. xD That's weird, isn't it? Well I wouldn't know of any type of sexy activity, but I've read enough to know what to write. That's weird too, isn't it? I hope it was a good enough entry.**

**So do the review and tell me what you think. Plus, I'm not sure with this site, whether it'll say this was published Monday or Sunday, but where I'm at, it's 12 am. I go by the clock. :P Okay, review! And look out for tomorrow's prompt, D****anger. It might be kinky. (I need to stop with this weird.) :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Danger

**A/N: Well well, it's entry number two. I'm suprised I finished this in one day, it takes me forever to write a fic, even of this length. I'm super happy cause this one took 2 hours, half the time of yesterday's but the same length. Yippe, I'm improving! Anyway, here's danger. I'm not so sure I incorporated that so well, but I have some angst, some fluff, and some sexy violence, so that should suffice, right? RIGHT? Okay, well, as always, review review review. Oh and review. I just wanted to add something I forgot in the last chapter that in that one, Zuko was 18 and Mai was 17. In this one, Zuko is 19 and Mai is 18, so a year has passed since their wedding and you could have figured that out for yourselves and I didn't need to say that...Review! :3**

**Disclaimer (also something I forgot in the last chapter): Nope, but I do love writing them in sexy scenarios. :D**

**Day 2: Danger**

**Tuesday, 8-9-11**

**OoOoOoO**

"I'm going!"

"You're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"_No,_ you're not!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm your husband and you should respect my wishes!"

"Well, I'm your wife and you should obey my demands!"

Zuko would have laughed at the last statement if it were not for the heated argument they were in. It wasn't one of their usual arguments, where they would find something to yell at each other about just so they could have some angry make-up sex later on (something that they did very often). This was a genuine dispute. And Mai was _angry._ To say the least.

Yet another rebellion had broken out near the capital city. Zuko was stupid enough to think he should handle it himself, thus putting his life on at risk. At least, that's what Mai thought.

"Ugh! Why can't you just listen to me for _once?_" Zuko felt like tearing his hair out. "I'm doing this for _you_, to keep you safe, to protect you!"

"I can handle my own, Zuko! How can you expect me to just sit here at home like a good wife while you're putting your life on the line? How do you expect me to handle that?"

Zuko sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "_Look_, Mai. I'm not putting my life on the line. Yes, it's gonna be dangerous, but Aang's gonna be there too, we can back each other up. And Katara –"

"Oh, I see!" Mai exploded. Zuko cowered slightly; he had never seen her this emotional. "So Aang can take his wife, but you can't take me?"

"No! _No_," Zuko responded quickly before she exploded again. "No, I was gonna say that Katara is staying here in the palace too. Aang wouldn't let her come either. He cares about her too much to put her in danger. That's how I feel about you too." He spoke the last part softly. "I don't want to put you in danger." He walked up to her rigid form and pulled her to him with his hands on her lower back. Tilting her chin up, he placed a soft, feather-light kiss on her pink lips. "I love you."

Mai knew what he was trying to do. He knew Mai held little resistance when it came to their intimate moments. He knew that when he kissed her, her brain wouldn't function right and her mind would cloud with fog. It wasn't because he had a big head that he thought this, but because she had the same effect on him. Mai, however, wasn't about to let him distract her.

She pulled away and turned her head so he wouldn't be able to capture her lips again. Zuko sighed. "Mai." She refused to look at him. "Mai." His voice was stronger this time as he framed her face with his hands bringing them nose to nose. "Please do this. For me." Then he placed another feather-light kiss on the tip of her nose.

She quickly swatter his face away, reluctant to smile, while he laughed lightly and avoided her hand. She hated, and loved, it when he kissed her on the nose.

"So will you stay here? For me?" She graced him with one glance before turning away in silence. "I'll take that as a yes." He hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Breaking her resolve, Mai sighed and hugged the arms that were around her. "I love you too." She guided one of his hands to her lips and placed a kiss on his palm. "If you die, I'll kill you."

He chuckled. "I won't put myself in _too_ much danger." Reluctantly, he released her and she turned to him. Both gave the other a sad smile. "I'll be back later tonight." She nodded and he left, blowing a kiss to her before shutting the door.

She shook her head at his dorkiness then huffed. "Oh, I'll show him _danger_."

**OoOoOoO**

Zuko returned to his room well past midnight. His clothes were singed and he had a few harsh burns, but was unharmed for the most part. He would have to check in with one of the healers or maybe Katara in the morning, but for now he just wanted to go to sleep with Mai in his arms.

Zuko tiptoed to his door and opened it as slow as possible, so as to not elicit any sound. He slipped inside and shut the door behind him with a tiny _click_ and then –

_Whoosh._

A dart flew past his face and embedded itself in the door. He let out a girlish squeak. "Mai!"

"Hello, Zuko." Her husky voice came from the darkness.

"Mai! Mai, how can you see?" Zuko's heart was beating rapidly, the dart having been two inches from his head.

He heard the _zing_ of another dart unsheathing. "I can't."

Zuko ducked as a whole round of darts were shot at him and were now stuck in the door. He stood and quickly shot a tongue of flame towards the writing desk where he knew a candle would be.

The room was suddenly illuminated in a soft, shadowy, orange glow. One look at Mai and his mouth instantly dried up. She was dressed in nothing but skimpy lingerie with her usually concealed weapons bands on her upper arms, forearms, and ankles. There was no smile on her face, yet she stared at him with a lustful, wild, almost untamed gaze.

"That was pretty dangerous of me, huh?" He gulped as she took two small steps near him. "Let's see if I can do it again."

Before he could react, she closed her eyes and threw five darts at him. He could only scream as the darts pinned hi clothes to the wall, two above his shoulders and two at either side of his waist. The fifth one barely missed the left side of his neck.

Mai opened her eyes and smiled as she observed her blind work. "Hm. That was pretty good. Let's try again."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Mai, no, wait –!" He barely had time to turn his head as another dart from a blind throw was flying at it and almost ripped his right ear off.

"Mai, what is the matter with you? Are you trying to kill me? Is this because I didn't bring you with me?"

Mai's eyes widened slightly with false innocence. "Why, whatever would give you that idea, _dear husband?_ I'm just making sure you have enough…_danger_ in your night."

He groaned. "Oh, come one, Mai." A shuriken between his legs, right below his _important_ parts, silenced him.

Mai stalked up to him, pressing her almost naked body flush against his. He groaned for a different reason as her slender fingers toyed with the waist band of his pants. She glanced up at his face, seeing half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. She could feel his apparent arousal on her stomach and felt a flash of warmth between her own legs. However, something caught her eye, something she did not like.

"You're burned," she stated and Zuko thought he saw a flash of worry in her eyes before anger and then another emotion that covered the anger that he could not place.

"It's – it's not that bad."

Mai grabbed the angry red flesh on the right side of his neck, her fingers wrapping around his throat. Zuko winced horribly.

Finding it hard to swallow, Zuko croaked out, "That hurts, Mai."

"You're damn right it hurts," she whispered through clenched teeth. She removed her hand and replaced it with her lips, placing a soft kiss there before attacking it with her teeth.

"Ah!" It hurt terribly for Zuko, but at the same time he had to admit, it felt oh so good.

Feeling himself stiffen even more, he some how realized he still had use of his arms, the darts only having pinned his shirt at his shoulders and waist. He grabbed her face and forced her lips upon his, drinking in her sweet taste. Mai responded profusely, tangling her tongue with his and grinding on his manhood.

He shuddered and groaned and pulled away to say the only thing on his mind. "I'm sorry I didn't take you with me, make-up sex?"

She couldn't get her, or his, clothes off faster, opting to tear them off with one of her knives.

Perhaps that really is how they resolve _every_ argument.

**END**

**(Tuesday, 2 am where I'm at, BY THE CLOCK :P)**

**This has become my guilty pleasure. XD Gawsh, I love writing Maiko. I need to do that more. Tomorrow: Dreams...heh heh heh. I know exactly what I'm gonna write for that...Someone tie me down now, this is unhealthy of me.**

**...**

**NONSENSE. **

**I also want to thank my three lovely reviewers from last chapter. They made me smile and made my day. Thank you! Love you guys. *huggles***

**You know what to do. Review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**A/N: Thank you again to my three lovely reviewers from the last chapter. You guys make me smile. :) Here is Day 3: Danger. I'm so sorry that I didn't have this up earlier today, I didn't have the motivation to write for some reason. This one was harder than I thought to write. It's funny because I was not very sure what exactly I was going to write about for the last two chapters, yet this one I thought I did and it came out as this crap. This one is not as long and definitely not as good. You have been warned. If you send me a review telling me it wasn't as good as the other ones, I understand, because it's not. I'm sorry it's so short, please forgive me. *sigh* Here it is. :3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, I would write better than this. So, no.**

**Day 3: Danger**

**Wednesday 8-10-11**

**OoOoOoO**

Mai woke up sweating, panting, and with the feeling of warmth still between her legs. She didn't know what was happening, why it was happening, or who to talk to about it. All she knew was that these dreams were becoming a _problem_.

At the young age of fourteen, Mai knew her feelings were changing and her hormones were starting to wake up. She knew (but initially dreaded it) that she was going to have these dreams at some point in her life. But she didn't know _why_ she was having them _now._

Mai sighed in her bed, thinking about her dream, blushing at the fresh new wave of warmth that flowed through her.

Mai knew these were a problem, but that didn't mean she didn't _like_ them.

_The seemingly real feeling of skin on skin excited her to no end. Lips on her neck, her collarbone, descending lower and lower. Writhing under the hands that would not stay in one place for more than a moment. She felt warm breaths of air on her stomach and she shivered as each breath was followed by a soft kiss._

"_I love you, Mai."_

_She shivered again._

Mai smiled lightly. She longed to hear those words in that breathy, lust-filled tone. The young girl wondered if she would ever hear it from the very man of her dreams.

_Zuko._

Mai started having these dreams weeks ago. She wondered why they suddenly appeared when the boy had been banished and sent on that wild goose chase over two years ago. She thought perhaps it was because she had taken a peek at the adult novel her mother had been reading.

They had had a surprise visit from yet another politician and her mother had hastily stashed the book behind the pillow of the couch. When her mother and father had ushered the politician into the dining room for a light lunch, Mai let her curiosity get the better of her and sneaked a peek at the book.

As she read through, her eyes widened and cheeks reddened and she _knew_ this was not a book she should be reading.

Now, though, Mai didn't regret reading that book if the result were these _sweet dreams._

_As his hands and lips roamed her body, her hands did some roaming of their own. She ran her fingers over the surprisingly toned muscles of his stomach and chest, while kissing up his jaw to his ear. He shuddered as her shaking fingers moved down and around to squeeze his covered backside while she nibbled his ear. He felt the hot breath of her gasp on his lobe as his hands went past her hips and caressed her thighs. He attacked her neck with soft kisses and sharp nips._

"_Oh, Zuko…"_

_He shuddered._

The boy woke with a start, sweating. He pulled the covers off of his body to reveal a very obvious bulge in his pants. Zuko sighed.

Even after two years away from her, she still gave him these _beautiful nightmares._

**END**

**There it's over. If you would be so kind as to review to tell me if you really think it's as bad as I think it is, I would appreciate it. It's almost Thursday where I'm at, I'm just glad I can say I posted this on Wednesday. I'm gonna stop talking now. *blegh* **

**PS if you caught the little hint hint nudge nudge I put in there using lines from Beyonce's song "Sweet Dreams" I will love you forever. :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Modern

**A/N: Wow. What can I say except: sorry. So so very sorry guys. I don't know what happened. I just didn't want to write. I think it's because I have to do my summer homework, and I don't want to, and that puts me in a procrastinating mood, so it sorta leaked into my writing. Seriously, I'm sorry guys. Here's modern. It's weird that I didn't immediately finish this when I started writing it, because I knew, exactly the moment I saw the list for SMW, I knew what I was gonna do for this day. And I like this one. Hopefully, it's not crap. So again, it's a year after their wedding, and they're still 18 and 19, however, this takes place before the danger entry, so Zuko hasn't gone on that "dangerous" escapade. ;) I'd say a couple weeks, maybe a month or so before that. Again sorry guys, and please review! :3**

**Disclaimer: Nuh uh, nor have I ever claimed to. What am I, stupid? (yes...but that doesn't mean I've ever claim to!)**

**Day 4: Modern**

**Tuesday 8-23-11**

**OoOoOoO**

Mai usually hated shopping. It was a frivolous pastime for shallow girls who had nothing better to do with their lives. Something Ty Lee did. So _why_ was she being dragged through the clothing market when she could be spending (ahem) _time_ with Zuko during his break?

Katara had commented that Mai spent way too much time in the palace.

"You need to get out some!" she had said. And then she exclaimed, in a very Ty Lee-ish way, "We should go shopping!"

Claiming she knew the perfect place they should go, Katara then seized the skilled dart thrower and carted her out of the palace (complete with two inconspicuous guards).

Mai groaned once more as Katara weaved them in and out of the bustling crowd. "Mai, you _have_ to see this new place I discovered yesterday! It has all these modern clothes!" the waterbender called over her shoulder. Mai could only groan again.

Finally, they stopped in front of a smaller looking shack with the curtains drawn. The sign above the doorway read "Temptations."

"Uh, Katara?" Mai started, taking in the seedy look of the place. "Are you sure this place is open?"

"Oh yeah!" Katara nodded vigorously with a glint in her eyes. "See, that's what I thought yesterday, but I just walked in and well…you'll see." She winked suggestively and Mai felt apprehension rise in her.

Promptly demanding the guards to stay _outside_ the shop, Katara yanked Mai through the curtained doorway and led her to the owner of the shop.

"Mai, I would like you to meet Anita. She owns this shop."

"How you doin', honey?" The tall woman smiled widely, showing a gold tooth, and thrust a gloved hand out to shake Mai's. Mai looked at the short haired woman for a moment and shrugged before shaking the hand offered to her.

"I was looking for something to surprise Aang with because he's been working so hard," Katara continued with a sly smile. "Anita really helped me out. I've come here to make a final sale and I thought I'd bring you here. You know, maybe a little surprise for Zuko." She nudged Mai in the side and grinned at her blush.

"So what are these 'modern clothes' that you have?" Mai inquired, ignoring Katara's knowing gaze upon her.

Anita ran her tongue along her teeth, pausing briefly at the gold tooth. "Let me show you our newest collection, darlin'."

**OoOoOoO**

Mai entered the room with a light shopping bag on her arm. She was pleased to see Zuko at the writing desk. He was still on his break.

Upon hearing the click of the door, Zuko looked up from the scroll he was reading. "Oh, great, you're back." He grinned and stood up immediately, wrapping his arms around his wife. She smiled up at him and gave him a long kiss.

"So how was shopping?" Zuko murmured against her lips.

She reared her head slightly to look him in the eyes and shrugged. "Not as nauseating as I thought it would be." He grinned at her and she gave him a sly smirk of her own. "And I bought something I think you might like."

Still grinning, his one eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Oh?"

"Yes.

"Well show me then."

"Alright." She separated from him and started to the closet.

"Why can't you just change in front of me?" She turned her head towards him. "You know I love it when you do." He somehow managed to waggle that sole eyebrow at her. She smirked and winked.

"It's a surprise."

Zuko chuckled and seated himself on the bed in front of the closet.

No less than a minute later did Mai come stalking out of the closet as if she were a model. She sure looked like one to Zuko.

The Fire Lord immediately felt all the blood rushing downwards in his body, while still withholding some in his face. His mouth dried up and his good eye widened.

_Wow, _was all he could think.

Mai stood, not fashioning a new set of robes as he thought, but in nothing but undergarments. And not her regular wrappings, colored with red dye that did not show much of some of Zuko's favorite of her features. These were entirely _new_ undergarments. They were black, and Zuko had never seen them before, or heard of them, and did not know what they were. They barely covered her womanly body parts and showed _much_ of her beautiful pale skin. All Zuko knew was that he _liked_ these new "clothes." He liked them _a lot._

"So what do you think?" Mai turned slowly, giving a full body view of her new "clothes."

Zuko looked down to her rear and saw with a jolt from his lower body that the piece of cloth connecting the front of her lower garment to the back _disappeared between her butt cheeks._

All he could do was gape like fish.

Mai turned back around to see a stunned silent Zuko staring at her scantily clad body. She chuckled. "Do you like them?" Zuko's eyes shot up to her face, his own still beet red. "These are new 'modern' undergarments. They call the top one a brassiere, I think. Bra for short. The bottom one is called a thong."

Zuko's eyes were once more roaming her body, pausing for considerable amounts of time on her breasts before doing another once over and stopping there again. Mai allowed herself another chuckle at his nonverbal response.

She strode over to him with those long legs and settled herself on his lap, straddling his hips. She could feel the heat from his bulge on her bare thighs and she giggled. "Do you like them?" she repeated.

Zuko's face was _still_ red.

"Well I, uh –" his eyes darted down to her chest again before he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I-I l-love them. You look g-great."

She scooted a little closer to him to kiss his neck, the friction of her movement on his bulge causing him to groan. She kissed and bit continually on his neck, her hands on his shoulders.

"Where – ah! – w-where did you get – guh! – get th-them?" he managed to ask.

"Katara took me to this little store," she whispered against his neck. He shivered. "It's called _Temptations_. It has all these kinky sex things. Including these new –" a bite "– modern –" a kiss "– clothes."

She then pounced on him, pushing him backwards on the bed, kissing him fiercely. Zuko responded just as well, grabbing her bare rear and squeezing tightly. Their tongues attacked each other, fighting for control over the other, yet they knew no one would win the battle and kept at it. With her mouth busy, Mai's hands found something else to do. Sliding down his chest, they made their way down to the sash of his robes, swiftly undoing it, and opening his robe to reveal his naked chest. Zuko shuddered when he felt her nails raking the skin.

Mai pulled back from him and smirked, her dark, unrestrained hair spilling over her shoulders. To Zuko, she looked like a devilish angel. Like one of his beautiful nightmares from the past.

"So, Zuko," she murmured, her hands running down his chest, to his pants, to underneath his pants. "How would you like to help me figure out how to get out of this bra and thong?"

"Hnnng," he moaned as she stroked his arousal. "I'd love to."

As they proceeded with their (ahem) _activities, _Zuko made a mental note to ask Mai to take him to this place, this _Temptations._ Mai made a mental note to remind herself every once in a while that shopping isn't as bad as she thought it was. They both made a mental note to thank Katara for taking her shopping.

Zuko would later recall his dying embarrassment when he was asked why he returned to the meeting so late and when Aang gave him a sly wink.

**END**

**Didja like it? Huh, huh, huh? Tell me! And to those of you who LOVE shopping, please don't take offense to that like second statement in the first paragraph. Those are not my views, even if I don't go shopping that often, I just feel that maybe Mai would think that. And please don't think I think Mai hates Ty Lee. I don't think she does. She just kinda...makes fun of her some. You know? I think she still loves her like a sister, but it's just to easy. XD Sorry. Tuesday where I'm at. Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. Anything else I need to mention?**

**Oh yeah! I'm thinking about doing some parallels to all this. By that I mean like a story for Ty Lee in the closet, Sokka trying more pick up lines on Suki, what Katara did to Aang when he came back from the "dangerous" escapade, Katara giving Aang his "suprise," and such for the like. What do you think? I really wanna do it. **

**Is that it? I think so except: Review! :3**


End file.
